Where No Shinobi Has Gone Before
by TiberSeptim
Summary: Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the S.S. Kage, it's mission?To explore new worlds, to meet new civilizations, to find... New kinds of Ramen! -cue dramatic intro- Naruto has a small runabout from his ancestor,and journals from his father to teach him, can he explore the universe and have the adventure of several life times?why is he in space? do you really care?
1. Chapter 1

**Where No Shinobi Has Gone Before**

 **000**

 **Sorry if the plot may be overused or cliché, but Naruto/Star Trek is an interesting category to me, and I've been delving in deep space nine and enterprise recently.**

* * *

" **Humans are Illogical," ~ 99% of Vulcans ever born**

* * *

"So," came from a calm serene voice of the captain of the first starship Enterprise, Earth's first warp capable ship, "That's planet Element." Johnathan Archer finished as he sipped his iced tea. "Yes, the second closest planet that is inhabited to your home world besides Terra Nova," Came a female voice of neutrality from his science officer T'pol.

"The real planet Element?" Ensign Travis spoke with wonder as did Lieutenant reed. "It really is!" their Language communicator officer, Hoshi Sato said with the same amount of awe, "I see no reason to be in awe at this planet, it's about the same as Earth." T'pol spoke with no amount of interest shared with her Human crew. "What is the deal with planet Element?" the head engineer, Trip spoke up with a massive amount of confusion in his voice.

"Planet Element," T'pol said in a robot like voice, "Full of Humanoids closely related to Humans, whose society is modeled in a way closest to ancient Japan, where Ninja are still apart of their military." Trip interrupted the Vulcans knowledge laydown, "So their ninja in black clothes with swords?" he asked with even more confusion. "No, kind of, maybe." Reed spoke as he continued to punch in coordinates, "Planet Element's Ninja are much more than Earth's past. Probes that scientists sent years ago show that they can produce power from their bodies somehow, control of elements to fight each other."

"So why hasn't any intelligent species gone down to communicate with them?" Trip asked, "Perhaps they would be friendly." Captain Archer scoffed while T'pol raised an eyebrow, "With all the experiences we've had so far on this starship Engineer Trip, you think it would be a good idea to go down and talk to humanoids who can blow you up with lightning from their hands?" T'pol questioned incredulously making the crew chuckle at Trip's expense.

"Plus, even if ships go down and intervene in their planet, perhaps now is not the time as around yesterday, there were atmospheric disturbances all across their western hemisphere," T'pol spoke as she was looking at the computers navigation. "What does that mean in English?" Trip asked as Archer spoke this time, "Meaning it's dangerous for us to go down and look, we have to let them resolve their own issues plus it's a natural event, not one, but two asteroids touched down on their planets surface yesterday, this may be the one time I'm agreeing with T'pol to stay out of it for now."

"But shouldn't we go help the people?" Trip asked, Archer nodded but T'pol quickly put down that idea, "Not only have they not discovered warp capabilities, they haven't made even the slightest technological advancement, while they have been able to somehow put up mini satellites into orbit the Vulcan high command believes to create radio waves for communication and entertainment, and have such a thing as television, their travel capabilities are limited and they kill without what humans call a judge and jury."

"I see... Still doesn't make it right." Trip said as he headed back to the engine room. Archer nodded, "I promise Trip, we'll scope planet Element out again, they could be potential allies and friends i'm sure," he finished as he took a quick sip of his tea as he sat in the captains chair.

"Well, let's set course once again, let's head to planet Terra Nova." Archer said with a command in his voice as the Starship Enterprise set out on their journey through space.

* * *

 **-A few weeks later-**

"Finally!" Naruto shouted with happiness as the Fourth Great Shinobi war had ended. Madara had put up a huge fight, and many Shinobi had died in the fighting. Many more died when Kaguya had ascended to earth and the moon started breaking apart after she had gotten angry at Naruto and Sasuke. Somehow miraculously with the sexy jutsu, and an insane amount of luck the two managed to seal Kaguya up... But not inside the moon completely...

 _"I will kill you two traitors!" Kaguya shouted in a lost rage thinking of her sons long dead as she charged up a Bijuudama that was silver in color, as she aimed it at the two heroes. "Naruto, split up!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto nodded and the two scattered away from the bomb that went right past them and had impacted a few miles away. "We need to seal her up!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke nodded, "We need a plan!"_

 _Sasuke gasped as he saw the idiot charge straight at Kaguya head on, "The fuck is that dobe doing?!" he said to himself. Just as Naruto got in front of Kaguya, he yelled a sentence that made Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura go cold while Obito was passed out from earlier, "Sexy Jutsu!" He quickly transformed into a busty blonde female version of himself, and seeing Kaguya distracted Sasuke charged up with Naruto and touched their seals to Kaguya. Something went wrong though, soon the sealing array didn't return Kaguya to the moon, but as the thousand year old goddess yelled out about being sealed again, her and the ten tails chakra slowly starts to go inside of Naruto. ' **Oh fuck, kit you guys messed up.** ' came the voice of Kurama, his tailed beast comrade._

 _It was a painful process, one that left the Jinchurikii on the ground yelling in pain as the war had officially ended but he was receiving all of the Biju power from his world. After a few seconds, the pain knocked him out. He awoke in just enough time to see his father, the Hokage and the Sage of six paths off. His father Minato, the fourth Hokage told him of a secret passageway in their home, that he would get with his inheritance. All Minato said was to learn everything he could and go on his own adventure._

 _It turned out the Uzumaki with his natural longevity and a combination of all the Biju energy, extended his life to the point of almost being immortal. While things could still kill him, he could not age nearly as fast, if he was aging at all. It was a big blow to him, most people would want to live forever, but he saw how the search for immortality messed with individuals such as Orochimaru and Madara._

So after the war was settled, and it was rebuilding time, Naruto went to his parents home and started to enjoy how nice and quaint it was in his new house. His old apartment was a wreck from the beginning, being the only place he could get on his orphan fund. After a few hours of enjoying the home, he went to his parents room, after touching a few of the pictures of memories, he saw the blood seal on his parents bedroom wall. He cut his thumb open and traced the blood on the seal watching as the array of seals started opening and clicking. Eventually, a door appeared from the wall and he opened it, and started walking down the stairs into a lower basement level room full of storage and crates. The blonde Jinchurikii continued to walk through the basement hallways until he reached a big atrium dorm. He looked on the wall until he found and clicked on the lights and was shocked at what he saw.

A small silver chamber of silver and was colored brown in some areas was sitting in the middle of the basement/garage type atrium. He saw that there was a door and it had a seal on it and quickly slashed his finger again and traced blood on it letting it unlock. As soon as the door opened, he began to look in wonder as he burned in ever crucial detail of the small vessel into his brain. Every highly advanced looking button, the 5 chairs inside the craft, each podbay door. He pressed a button on a panel causing the vessel to turn on, and all the buttons and lights to start flashing and blinking.

He soon found what he suspected to be the piloting station where he found a small journal on the seat. He sat in it as he began to read the journal with more interest as he read his fathers name on the cover. " **Dear Naruto, if you're reading this, then that means you've found the family secret and there is a lot to explain.** " 'I'll say,' the blonde thought shifting his eyes to the advanced computer with colors blinking.

" **This is a Vulcan shuttle, it's got five seats in it, a restroom in the back, a fully stocked kitchen with seals to keep food and drinks fresh, sleeping quarters in the back as well, one area of the panels is purely weapon, the two seats in the front can be used to fly, while two others can be used to sit in. First let us go into what this is for, It is a spaceship**." "Wait What!?" the blonde yelled out seemingly to himself, spaceships like sci-fi?

" **This Journal will explain the ways of the universe as I know it currently and our ancestry, but the universe is a big place, things change all the time and these may not be accurate descriptions of what's going on at the time your reading this, first off I grew up in a Kumo orphanage before coming to the land of fire and finding my own family, my mother was a civilian and my father was a great shinobi as I am and as I'm sure you are my son. I tell you this as I believe in you and I hope you find your own family. Your mother came from the royal family of Uzugakure, and that's not all. While it's true that the Uzumaki had massive longevity on their own, the Uzumaki also had a bit of a visitor...** "

'Hmm, visitor?' Naruto thought as he flipped the page, " **Keep reading kit.** " came the voice of Kurama as he heard banters of agreement from the eight other Biju sealed inside him now, 'alright, alright fine!'

" **This visitor was Azeraik, A visitor who was from a species from another galaxy called the Vulcan. Around several thousand years ago, the Vulcans split into two groups, the Vulcans who followed their leader Surak, into a way of peace and logic, and the Romulans who denied those beliefs and split off, living amongst different planets, forming a practically different species. But Azeraik came to this world much after that."**

"Woah, that sounds crazy to be able to just pack up and leave a planet like that," Naruto said to himself as the Biju in his seal were listening intently to the story of this culture."

" **Your mother told me that Azeraik was her Kinsman, if they traced lineage correctly back then he was a patriarch of the royal line and you are descended from him, and he came to the planet before the formation of the hidden villages around the events after the sage of the six paths. While he still had pure Vulcan blood, he found love in the Uzumaki Matriarch of that time, and the two had children. Azeraik who wanted to have children, and didn't want any problems happening as they were two different species, took a sample of his sperm, and genetically engineering it, to take out some major differences allowing his new beloved to have their offspring. Changes such as no Vulcan ears, blood type differences and mental state, you will see what I mean when you look through the shuttles history logs on different cultures, and if you ever meet a Vulcan, god help you."**

Naruto could only sweat drop at the last bit, "Are they that bad?"

" **So since he genetically altered the DNA of his offspring so they would be born without defects being from two different beings with different anatomies, you're still considered a ningen, the only thing Vulcan effecting you would be intelligence, such examples lie in the Uzumaki, they had always been known to be smart and soak up kenjutsu and fuinjutsu like sponges, but the offspring from Azeraik and his lover became masters in everything sword and sealing, they had the Vulcan intelligence to back up their own shinobi chakra."**

'I was terrible with history but I did take to Shinobi arts very well,' Naruto thought with a small smile before frowning at an interruption, " **Nah, you're just an idiot**!" Kurama started howling with laughter as he said that and the blonde got annoyed hearing the other tailed beasts chuckle.

" **Your Mother and I love you son and will always do so, even in the afterlife. I've compiled this journal, a journal from you're Jiji-Azeraik that he wrote around the end of his life that has been passed down and the manual on the dash of the vessel above your ships control panels, meant to teach you how to fly the craft, about space travel, warp and different measures you'll need to know. Have an adventure son, Love Tou-san and Kaa-chan."**

Naruto shed a couple of tears as he got to the end and put the Journal down. He stood in the middle of the shuttle a few minutes taking it all in before he walked out into the basement and popped fifty shadow clones, "Alright boys, ten of you work on my fathers journal, ten others work on Jiji-Azeraik journal, ten more work on the space travel and flight manual, another ten work on packing food and items for the trip, and the last ten work on the historical database computer in the shuttle, learn everything we can about the different locations and cultures in this galaxy and universe. I'll go assort my affairs here and get ready for the adventure of a lifetime!"

Naruto walked slowly down to the Hokage's office, contemplating on his situation. 'Immortality, and a space ship...' he thought over and over again. " **Dear lord** ," came the pandering's of Son Goku, " **He's gonna kill himself, thereby killing us**!" This causing Kurama and Shukaku to start howling with laughter as the rest either legitimately freaked out, or just sighed. 'Jerk!' Naruto thought as he reached the Hokage's door.

He walked in without knocking as Tsunade and Shizune's attention were pulled from the papers they were signing, "Hello Naruto, are you ok?" she asked seeing the questioning look he had on his face, like something was bothering him. "I'm alright, Just thinking." Naruto said as he sat down on a couch on the side of the room facing the Hokage.

"What can I do for you Naruto?" The busty blonde asked as Naruto flinched, as ten clones popped revealing the rest of his fathers journal. "Well, I've decided I'm going on kind of a long trip far away."

Tsunade just gave him a puzzled look, "Where to?"

 **\- NEXT TIME ON Where No Shinobi Has Gone Before! -**

 **Naruto flipped the ignition switch as the ship's engine slowly began to hum, "Beautiful... Now how the hell do we get the ship out of this basement?"**

 **"You don't know how to fly out of here!?"**

 **"Meh, I got this shit..."**

* * *

 **Well, that's just the beginning to see if I did well and I wanted to get my idea out there, If I make the next chapter, he'll go off into space. Any idea's if he should bring anyone along?**

 **Have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I've edited the first chapter some before posting this! I've got my cream soda and I'm ready to rock! Naruto meets the first enterprise crew during their episode six.**

 **I feel I owe it to the reviewers who told me it sounded like an interesting idea to continue, and I wrote this sentence from the heart!**

 **"Evolution is more than a theory. It is a scientific principle." ~Dr. Phlox**

* * *

 **"What can I do for you Naruto?" The busty blonde asked as Naruto flinched, and at that moment ten clones popped revealing the rest of his fathers journal. "Well, I've decided I'm going on kind of a long trip far away."**

 **Tsunade just gave him a puzzled look, "Where to?"**

* * *

 **The Continuation...**

* * *

Archer was watching his computer AI screen as commander Trip was looking at a star chart, "May be just me, but the Vulcan star charts aren't very fun, we're supposed to be explorers right?" Trip asked his captain. Archer nodded, "Well, we're exploring places we've never been, us Humans are just now reaching beyond our solar system, plus you remember that M-class planet we passed the other day?" he asked. Trip nodded, "Well," Archer started, "It wasn't on the map." Trip paused in his pacing around the captain, "Are you saying... that the Vulcans were wrong?" Archer started chuckling as did Trip, "Well, good luck getting them to admit it."

They heard a beep from the door, "Come in!" Archer yelled as T'pol stepped in, "You wanted to see me Captain?" Archer nodded, "As a matter of fact, Mr. Tucker and I were looking at these star charts." He continued to look at the screen, "There's a planet a few light years off our current heading." He turned to face her, "I'm... Familiar with it," T'pol replied. He turned back around with a nod, "The data indicates there's a north outpost right here on the northern hemisphere," he replied as Tucker and Archer turned to her in their chairs. T'pol replied neutrally, "P'jem."

"I take it, this P'jem is under Vulcan jurisdiction?" The captain asked. T'pol went into explanation mode, "It's an ancient spiritual retreat, a remote sanctuary for kolinahr and peaceful meditation." "Kolinahr?" Tucker questioned looking at the Captain for reference, T'pol replied instead, "The Vulcan purging of emotion." Archer nodded, "Well, that sounds interesting. How do you think they'd feel about a visit?" T'pol looked offended if Vulcans could look offended, "P'jem is a place of quiet contemplation, captain. I'm not certain, we'd be welcome." "It's because Vulcans think we smell bad, isn't it?" Tucker cracked.

Archer ignored his comment, "It's not everyday we get to see an ancient Vulcan monastery, I'd say it's too good to pass up, unless you disagree?" He questioned his science officer. "I'll research the proper protocols," T'pol replied in a Vulcan like attitude. "Good," Archer turned around hitting the comm button, "Archer to helm." "Go ahead sir," Travis replied. "Prepare to lay in a course correction, T'pol will give you the coordinates." "Understood."

* * *

Tsunade just gave him a puzzled look, "Where to?" 'This isn't like Naruto at all, he's being so... unconfident.' both Tsunade and Shizune rivaled these thoughts. Naruto put his hand of his chin in thought, "I think you'll have to see it to believe it..." he replied as Tsunade nodded and Shizune looked even more confused. "Well, we just saw a goddess get destroyed by a sexy jutsu and get sealed inside the person with the sexy jutsu, there's a lot I can believe now." Naruto laughed at that, "I doubt it, It will be hard to believe what I'm going to show you." Tsunade just smirked, "Try me!"

"I don't believe it!" Tsunade practically shouted as Shizune and her have just seen the evidence of a small space faring vessel and the journal by Minato to prove it. She was related to the Uzumaki, could she be part Vulcan? No, he explained that only the main family was descended from Azeraik, so Naruto had a shot at having those genetics. And what were Vulcans anyway? If there was an entire other species, that was intelligent to boot, could there be hundreds if not thousands of intelligent species out there, she was giving herself a headache now just by thinking about it.

"Well, believe it!" Naruto said, trying to be serious but it came out comical, causing the Biju to chuckle at his old catch phrase. "Well, if you really intend to go into space as you've explained, then you have my blessing." Naruto gave a wide foxy grin, "Thanks' baa-c-" "But," she interrupted, "I think you need someone with you, Kakashi or even Sasuke as muscle to help you, and who are more diplomatic. Naruto squinted his eyes in suspicion, "I suppose you want something out of this baa-Chan?" he asked surprising the two women but then he confirmed it to himself as his Hokage nodded.

"I feel with hundreds if not thousands of governments and entities out there, we need someone to represent us to the universe. We need a representative to show we can be kind and peaceful. "Well a statement and a question, I can be fine on my own and make friendships, I've done it before! And secondly, why do you want to push a mission of peace so bad to other beings?" He had a valid point and both blondes knew it, she sighed having to explain such a long ass story. "I'll try to make this short Naruto, back when Tobirama-jiji was Hokage, not so long ago really, a small pod or probe he called it had landed out in the forests near Konoha's east gate. His Anbu destroyed it in fear, but after some rooting around in it, it was discovered this was technology from another world, technology we didn't have. It had samples of plants, food, a few history books, pictures of this other world and a language book of their over 100+ languages on their world. They were from a planet called Earth." Tsunade finished feeling winded.

The Jinchurikii felt stressed beyond belief, "Well that's interesting, but why do we need to push peace terribly, shouldn't we seem genuine in friendship, not try to chalk up allies immediately? I mean, we are barbaric to others I'm sure, the wars need to stop. I would understand if other lifeforms are afraid of us." Tsunade nodded with a deep sigh, "I will forget the travelling partner part, I believe you can take care of yourself, you still need to become Hokage, but I want you to do this not for me, but for this whole world. Tobirama believed the probe took pictures of the Anbu's powers and destructive capabilities. And that doesn't translate to well for peace, but I'm not sure if they know our situation or not, there is just too many variables Naruto, but I know one thing." Naruto looked confused, "what is that one thing?"

"You can change people and make almost anyone against you your friend, this world needs you to do the representation job and while you're out representing our species, exploration and discovering new worlds and new things would be excellent for our planet as well, to learn new things and bring back great advice and resources. You are the perfect candidate." Tsunade said this with a look of determination in her eyes, this boy was gonna go up and make friends and enemies, and she was hoping more for the former.

Naruto gave a light chuckle, "I'll do it, Just consider me an Elemental Ambassador, and remember I'll be the Hokage one day, and I will unify this planet!" Naruto said with a grin as Tsunade and Shizune smiled, "I'll go file this with the records department lady Tsunade." Tsunade nodded, "Naruto is now on a Triple S ranked mission, Full classification and none of this getting out during it, only when you return to the planet again will the mission be over, At most, I want you to explore five to ten years, from what Minato's Journal to you said, Space is a big place."

Naruto started freaking out, "But, you'll be older! I know that I'm practically immortal now, but I want to be the Next Hokage for sure!" Tsunade kissed him on the forehead silencing his prattling's, **"You little perv,"** Kurama snickered. " **Oh you have the right to talk about perverts,** " Matatabi scoffed. "War has exhausted me, and in a few years, I'm giving up the hat. I will designate Kakashi as my next heir, and if you work hard on this mission and whatever Kakashi gives you after, I'm sure your dream will be achieved. But for now, this is my last mission to you, have an adventure." she smiled as she quoted Minato telling him to enjoy his life and explore.

Naruto was on the verge of tears but he suddenly hugged his godmother, "I'll be back soon though, five to ten years isn't that long." He said with a wavering voice as the two women smiled sadly, "Well, it's time to go deal with the deadly enemy... Paperwork." Tsunade said with sadness, "Are you sure you don't wont to be Hokage and I go into space?" Naruto chuckled, "In your dreams! I can wait!" "You fucking brat!" she yelled as she punched his arm with a laugh as they departed his home. "So, Naruto." Tsunade said as Naruto looked at her as they walked down the road, "I'm now naming you not a Chunin, but a Jonin, mainly for title reasons as an ambassador in a sense, but you'll get your leaf vest before the mission." Naruto started cheering as Tsunade and Shizune had genuine smiles.

* * *

A few days later, Naruto had read most of his ships manual, half of his fathers Journal, and studied twenty different languages in the ships log, including English, Vulcan, and Klingon. He was in bed for one whole day due to the huge migraine he got from all the information overload. "So this is why pervy-sage told me not to overload shadow clones like this," Naruto groaned out trying to get out of bed. " **Bah, just remember, you have so much pure raw chakra now from sealing all of us, that your chakra's been messed up, with no control, you are no stronger than a civilian. All you can do for now is the basics, don't try to do anything flashy like a fire jutsu, you might blow yourself up**." Kurama spoke suddenly." This had Naruto worried, "What can I use?" Kurama replied after a few minutes, " **You have enough control for the Shadow clone, Animal summoning's, using your chakra to stick to objects and controlling your chakra**." This upset Naruto a bit, "I have all this crazy power and immortality but without control, I can't do anything with it."

His friends had mixed reactions, he didn't tell them where he was going, but he did tell them that he may be gone a max of ten years. Shikamaru and Shino were silent but were truly gonna miss their friend. Ino and Tenten were sad he was going to be gone for awhile. Choji and Kiba funny enough were shouting and showing their sadness that he was leaving so suddenly. Sakura was devastated as her best friend was going to be gone, and Sasuke was only showing frustration as he just got back to the village and now Naruto was leaving, how ironic. Hinata was the most devastated of all as she was weeping quietly to not be noticed, but her two teammates did notice and put their hands on her shoulder in support.

"Well, you've always been troublesome so it just makes sense your on this mission, later Naruto." Shikamaru said neutrally but with eyes of respect, Naruto nodded with respect. Shino nodded, "Safe travels friend." Naruto nodded, "As to you Shino." Kiba shouted abruptly, "You better get strong so I can kick your ass when you get back!" Naruto nodded with a smirk. Choji spoke as he continued to gorge on his chips, "I hope your safe buddy, see you soon!" Naruto nodded, "You too Choji!" Ino and Tenten both walked up to him and said their condolences, "Be safe!" "Come back soon Naruto!" "Thanks girls!" Lee appeared from nowhere, "Naruto, they told me you were going to be gone for a long time!?" Naruto nodded with a smile, "I'm glad to see you lee before I take off." Lee jumped up twenty feet in the air, "Yahoooooooooo!" he landed in the nice guy pose, "Yosh, your flames of youth are exemplary! Come back soon!" Naruto nodded to him with a grin. Sakura hugged Naruto shocking the others, "Be home soon, be safe." she said with a few tears as he nodded and took her hands, "Be safe my friend, and watch after old lady Tsunade." Sakura smiled and walked to stand with the others. Sasuke walked up and punched Naruto right in the face, causing the others to shout but Naruto smirked seeing Sasuke smirk, whose smirk was shut down as he received a blow to the temple but got back up, "See you soon, Naruto." the Blonde nodded, "You too, Sasuke." Hinata was the last one to walk up, and Naruto instantly saw her puffy eyes and a wave of guilt metaphorically drowned him. "He-" he was cut off as she grabbed him in a bone crushing hug, "Naruto-kun, please take me with you!" He frowned as he rubbed her back, "I'm sorry, I just can't... Mission orders dictate I do this alone." She looked at him sadly and before he could talk shocked him as she caught him in a passionate kiss.

While the others were snickering and congratulating Hinata, Naruto's face turned beet red, they broke off the kiss and both were panting hard, "I'll try to visit in between my mission, Imightloveyouhinatachan." He said suddenly and jumbled as he pecked her on the lips for more, this time Hinata succumbed to her shyness and went beet red. "O-oka-" she fainted... Everyone sweat dropped at this as Naruto handed her gently to Shino, "Alright, until next time!" he said as he disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

He started crying on the way but quickly rubbed his eyes with his jumpsuit. Naruto had just remembered as soon as he got home, he summoned pa and ma toad. Since his godfathers death, he had talked to the two wise toads frequently about life. Fukasaku and Shima looked at Naruto with matching smiles, "Hello Naruto-boy, what's wrong?" Naruto smiled, "Nothing you guys, but I'll be gone from the planet for a while." The two great toad sages were puzzled but as he explained further, they both had shocked looks on their faces. "Well child of prophecy," Shima spoke, "If you ever need us, summon us, we'd love to see space and other worlds, but not during dinner time!" she spoke condescendingly waving her cast iron skillet as they all smiled and laughed.

* * *

Tsunade was in her office, having just poured a saucer of sake, she sipped it quietly for a while relaxing. Shizune entered the room, looking at her lady Tsunade and the massive amounts of paperwork, "let me get to helping you with the work, lady Tsunade." she said as Tsunade shrugged her off. "No, it's fine Shizune, go relax and watch the front office." Shizune nodded but then looked at her mentor worriedly, "What is wrong lady Tsunade?" Tsunade sighed, "It's that obvious?" With a nod, she continued to speak, "Naruto spoke of unifying this planet, though that's an even greater goal than Hokage, it seems even more foolish. To mess with not only the other kage, but would the small allied countries join this country or would they rebel."

Shizune narrowed her eyes in worry, "What are you saying lady Tsunade?" The busty blonde sighed, "Well, I think my plan works out, Kakashi will step up as Hokage in a year or two, and I can finally relax." taking another sip of Sake in between, "But even with the fourth great ninja war over, can the people of this world really unify under one planetary flag?" Shizune calmed down, "Not achieving an empire by force you mean, just through peace lady Tsunade? And are you seriously considering Naruto could Unify this world? It's very divided lady Tsunade." Tsunade nodded, "It just seems risky and foolish to try and unite this planet even with all the differences we have and I'm only really contemplating what he said, but I could see it in his eyes, he looks at this like being Hokage, and you can't stop him once he's that determined." Shizune just nodded as she left for the front desk leaving her Hokage to drink in peace.

* * *

"Alright, here we go!" Naruto said as he closed the shuttle pod doors, quickly making a cross-shaped hand sign, four other Naruto's popped into existence. "Alright," the original started, "one of you goes to the weapons position, one of you flies this baby with me at the front, the two others can sit in the passenger seats and keep watch on everything else, cool?" The clones nodded, "Yes boss!" The original nodded and started checking his vessels relays under the control panel, "Learning everything I have, this baby is still fully operational. I've got food and water packed that will last me six months, plumbing and electronics are working correctly," He spoke as he started tapping the navigational menu, "Weapons specialist clone, double check that all weapons are fully stocked," Naruto finished speaking as he continued to punch in coordinates on the known star chart on his navigational AI. The clone looked bewildered at his original but looked at the weapon stock, "We have a full stock of these photon torpedoes, and we have full power, so laser's shouldn't be a problem." The clone paused a minute and pounded the inventory log a bit with his finger, "Hey, shouldn't we have more weapons?" The original shook his head, "This is just a runabout type vessel, one built for three to five, There are ships apparently that can hold hundreds of people from the log. We're lucky we have torpedoes and energy." The clone nodded in defeat.

Without speaking Naruto went into the back, he came out not dressed in his orange and black jumpsuit, but in his modified Jonin uniform. He wore an orange under suit, with a black turtleneck sweater with a green leaf Jonin vest over it, black cargo pants, steel toed combat boots, and a cloak on resembling the one he fought pain with, but it was white with orange fire designs, and running down the back in Kanji it said 'First Space Shinobi'. "Like it clones?" He asked with a grin as all the clones sweat dropped, "We like it if you do, we're just clones..." Naruto sweat dropped back, "Oh... right, I knew that." "WHAT?"

Naruto ignored his clones as he sat back in his seat, "Alright, you all ready?" the clones nodded, "Yeah boss, lets go!"

Naruto flipped the ignition switch as the ship's engine slowly began to hum, "Beautiful... Now how the hell do we get the ship out of this basement?"

"You don't know how to fly out of here!?" the clones shouted in shock with huge sweat drops showing.

"Meh, I got this shit..." Naruto said as he was sweating bullets. Seriously, how the fuck did his parent's get this huge ass ship in the basement of the home, the question was beyond him. Then he got a smart idea, oh fuck, we didn't read the last chapter did we?" the clones shook their heads, "For fuck sake." Naruto said as he grabbed his flight manual, he read the end on hailing frequencies and comm links, and it did fascinate him and he knew he may need that information later, but as he flipped the last page he saw instructions on how to fly out of the basement. 'Ah, seals at the bottom of the floor.' he thought. " **You are really dense kit** ," Kurama piped in, "Hey!" all the Naruto's yelled in unison, " **And creepy, but that's what I like about you!** " Naruto could just feel Kurama giving a toothy grin in his mindscape.

Naruto cut himself again, ( **AN: what the fuck is with seals and cutting your bloody finger every fucking second?** ) and splashed blood on the seals, causing a blue light to appear on the seal as it started going across hidden lines all over the basement, the place soon lit up and the blonde ran back in his space pod, closing the door and prepping for take off. "Alright, here we go" Naruto spoke with excitement as a tunnel opened up on the side of the basement showing a way to fly out. He slowly took the controls of the ship and levitated slowly off the ground. When he felt comfortable he pushed forward, causing the runabout to push forward through the tunnel, eventually reaching a hole going up, he lifted the control up causing the space craft to ascend skywards, until he saw grass, and his home. He slowly went further up, and could eventually see the leaf village in all her glory.

"Woah," Naruto said with massive amounts of awe, as he kept slowly flying upwards, checking out the whole landscape. With the Biju heightened to the senses of Naruto, as he didn't want them to be holed up, they could see, smell, hear everything Naruto experienced. " **Woah** ," Matatabi said, " **This world is amazing**." Isobu nodded, " **But we've just learnt that there is life on other planets, and this universe is larger than even us..**." Gyuki sighed, **"You must be the life of all parties Isobu** ," Isobu just scoffed, " **Fuck you**!"

Naruto started flying up to the point where the runabout tip was towards the sky, eventually the sky's ethereal blue started fading, and he could see nothing but white, until the white was overtaken by black... No, what did he see? 'Are those... Stars?' Naruto thought with awe, " **No, their flashlights** ," Shukaku interrupted his awe with a snort. Ignoring the goofy Biju, Naruto continued to stare at the stars, eventually centering the vessel, he viewed downwards towards his planet with wonder, "I can see the land of fire, and wind and all the others!" he shouted with wonder. The clones were in the same state, but the Biju were just sweat dropping, **'This kid is easy to impress'** they all thought in unison, though Kurama just wore a genuine smile, happy his only friend was excited.

Turning the ship away from the planet, he started tapping in coordinates and then set them on the map. "Time to test out this babies warp power!" the blonde shouted as he tapped the button and awed as the stars started passing by him like lines. "So..." He began, "Ramen time..." he finished as he got up and went to the kitchen, "Look after the controls guys." The clones nodded, "Kay boss!" The blond was just getting around to boiling his ramen, "Man I love anti-gravity, apparently in space without the gravity, my ramen noodles could float away... The Horror!"

" **Oh yeah, like that's the worst thing that could happen in space.** " replied Shukaku with a scoff, " **Leave him alone, its a terrible thought to lose your food without gravity**!" bolstered Utakata. Son Goku interjected, " **We don't really eat though, we're kind of made of Chakra**." Saiken chuckled, " **We're space Chakra now**!" Naruto and the rest of the tailed beasts continue to listen to a very intense argument between Shukaku and Utakata and the mechanics of Ramen. Naruto set the ramen down at his small table and clapped his hands together, "The first space ramen! Itadakimasu!" He slurped his ramen down in a few minutes and sealed the dish away. All of a sudden, there was a jolt effecting his runabout, signifying they were dropping out of warp, the blond went to the main flight deck to see what the problem was.

"What happened," he asked. A clone popped out for him, 'Damn, a warp fuse cracked as we were flying.' he thought getting the memory of the clone who looked at what was wrong. " **Boy, do you have another warp fuse in this shuttle?** " Gyuki asked. "Unfortunately not," Naruto replied with a struggled sigh as he worked to keep the shuttle working. With the warp fuse cracked, they were losing their warp speed advantage, since this shuttle was small it didn't need an entire warp core, but the warp drive was powered enough with antimatter propulsions and the warp fuses. "If I eject the warp center we do have, it could either quicken us forward a bit, or it could destroy our entire flight and have us stuck without warp. But... If I happen to fuse the warp drive with my chakra..." Naruto stopped talking strategy as he opened a relay from under the navigation console, he popped two more clones into existence, "one of you help fly this thing, another of you watch the warp reading, make sure I'm not blowing us up." 'Chakra is energy right?' the Blonde thought with a grin.

The clones nodded, " **Wait, Kit what are you doing?!**?" Kurama asked in worry, sometimes his Jailor could be a major idiot, even now with all this knowledge on flying a spacecraft he studied, he didn't even think things through, he was just hoping this half ass plan would keep the warp stable. The blonde smirked, "I hope this works," he said, as he tapped the warp activation button and started pumping his chakra into a warp fuse, injecting the manifolds with his chakra. The Chakra hit the warp core and instantly sent his small vessel sailing. One of the clones was knocked down by the sudden speed and popped while all the rest held onto their seats.

'Shit! This is like warp fucking 9000!' he thought with a bit of terror at going through space so fast. ( **AN: I made the Saiyan joke happen**!) " **You fucking idiot**!" Kurama chided while the other Biju were cheering. "We've gone about fifteen to twenty light years," Naruto said as he took his hand off the relay and the warp slowly stopped, letting him get his bearings in check, he frowned though at seeing the relay he fed chakra through, 'seems to be corroding, note to self, get a warp drive that can run on my chakra and I could speed through space'. Looking around, he saw a medium sized planet, about the same size as his homeworld, with a relatively big star ship hovering over it. 'Woah, they can get that big?' he thought as he clicked a few buttons.

'I believe we're in the Beta quadrant from what this older star chart tells me,' he thought contemplating his location and the Starship ahead of him. All of a sudden he was getting a hailing frequency, "Oh! Now we're doing it! Discovering the Universe!" he shouted in celebration. " **Kit, don't celebrate for now, act diplomatic and smart for once**." Kurama chimed in a fatherly tone. Naruto pouted a bit, but he popped his clones from existence and got himself to look the best he could. He shut the corroded relay and started clicking the hailing frequency buttons.

* * *

As Archer, Trip and T'pol were on the Vulcan owned world in a monastery being held captive by some race who called themselves the Andorians, Lieutenant Reed was doing his best to not freak the fuck out. Okay, he was freaking out a little, but his Captain and crewmates were hostage, so he was working his best to direct the ship and men while they could form a rescue team. Then all of a sudden, ensign Travis received some whacky signals in subspace as he was working out a shuttle bay rescue. "Umm, Reed, I'm getting funny signals from space." Reed nodded to himself as he sat in the main chair, "Put it on screen Travis." The ship's navigator nodded and focused the ship in the direction of the fluctuation, "It looks like a... Vulcan vessel dropping out of warp." The crew in the bridge, Reed, Travis, Sato and a few maintenance people looked stunned at the warped out vessel.

"Could it be a crew here to save the monks?" Hoshi asked, Travis shrugging, "Who knows, Vulcans are friendly to us though." Reed had his hand on his chin in thought for a moment, "Set up hailing frequencies with that Vulcan vessel." Hoshi nodded and sent a Hail to the Vulcan vessel. What popped up on screen surprised them. "Um, Hello?" Reed spoke cautiously, "Hello!" came a cheerful voice from what appeared... To be a young blonde, kid? Teenager infact, who appeared to be wearing a white cloak, with a seemingly black shirt under a green vest, he also appeared to be wearing a headband of a leaf? Questions later.

* * *

"Um, Hello?" Spoke a young man with a funny accent, Naruto recognized his language as English and had already learned enough of it from the shuttles computer with his massive amounts of shadow clones doing research for an entire day. The man and his crewmates seemed to be wearing blue colored suits, with a patch of a planet on the side? Questions later. "Hello!" the blonde teenager chirped. The mans face didn't hold the same cheer as him, but he received a small smile from the supposed commander of the ship, 'This boy is a friendly at least, though he doesn't appear Vulcan.' Reed thought as he contemplated on what to say next. "I am just a wandering traveler," the young blonde spoke, "And I kind of fucked up my warp core, do you think it would be possible at all if you could lend me aid?" Reed raised an eyebrow, "First let us exchange names, I am lieutenant Reed, of the Starship Enterprise, we can have our greet and meet later, but do you mind if I may ask you your name?"

The teen nodded, "The name is Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." Reed nodded, "Well, My captain will have a lot of questions for you later, but there is something that we may need your help with for now, if you're willing to help that is?" Naruto nodded, "I'm at the ready." Reed looked at the teen for a few seconds, "My Captain and two of my crewmates are on the planet below us, in a temple monastery, do you think you could help us get them to safety?"

Naruto gave him a foxy smile and nodded, "well, perhaps we should meet in person before you help us." Reed suggested, the blonde teenager nodded, "That is fine, my warp drive is fucked up but I should be able to pilot at average speed to your ship, is there a way I can dock with you or-" Naruto was interrupted by Reed's affirmative nod, "Yes, we'll send coordinate instructions to our docking bay, and I'll be there real quick to greet you." Both of them nodded to each other as Naruto ended the call. "Do you think that was really wise? He could be just as troublesome as the Andorians." Travis spoke, unknowingly causing a Nara to sneeze back on planet elemental. "Yes, he seemed like a good kid, though I'm confused on how a kid is in space treating this notion of rescuing hostages like an everyday thing." Hoshi and Travis nodded. "Travis, you stay here and more crewmen will come to help on the bridge, Hoshi, I think it's best since your good with other cultures that you come greet our guest as well." Hoshi nodded as she let a crewmember take her spot and she followed Reed to the docking bay.

* * *

'We did it guys! First contact!' All the Biju chuckled, all genuinely happy that Naruto was achieving great things, though they gave him and each other a hard time, they cared about this mission because it would determine theirs and Naruto's future. " **Alright kit, don't screw first contact up, be polite and be honorable**." Kurama chimed, Naruto nodded. 'This is the beginning of the United Shinobi Republic and her contact with the rest of this galaxy!' Naruto thought to himself excitedly as he started flying towards the enterprise to dock in the docking section. **"Really?"** Shukaku chimed in, **"Your dream to unite the Humans on our planet isn't even bad, you can make humans care for love and compassion, change them like you changed us, but the United Shinobi Republic as a United world government name?"**

"What's wrong with it?" Naruto asked indignantly. " **Well... It seems like your trying to make it too dramatic**." Saiken replied, " **But I still think it sounds clever, you technically wouldn't just unite the Shinobi world, because there is Samurai, demon country, and more. You would wish for everyone to be in the Republic as well righ** t?" Naruto nodded to himself but the Biju got the picture, "If it happens, It could be a world Republic, everyone has a say in the affairs of their own districts or states who would take care of social issues, and then the world affairs such as economy, and military would be up to a top government. No more Daimyo's messing with everyone, taking land and acting like their supreme. The whole reason our world is split into disarray like it is, it is the fault of our differences, our humanoid ignorance and foolish corrupt people."

" **Eh, looks like you apes are evolving one person at a time,"** Isobu calmly spoke, **"Looks like you're not the smartest ape anymore Son Goku, ne?"** Son just grunted, " **Shut up**." The Biju and Naruto chuckled at their antics as he landed perfectly in the docking area, Reed and the woman he saw on the screen earlier waiting for him. He slowly shut his ship off, strapped his kunai and weapon pouches onto his body. He wrapped his mothers old kenjutsu sword under his cloak, 'I still have more weapons and technique scrolls to go over, but lets enjoy first contact' Naruto thought to himself, though the Biju hear his thoughts. " **Kit, mate with that female, make a good impression!"** Kurama said perversely with Shukaku readily in agreement. " **Perv** " Matatabi growled.

He opened the shuttle door, stepped out, then closed it up and locked it, it's not that he didn't trust these people. He just didn't want to take that risk. "Hello, I am Lieutenant Reed and we've met, and this is the ships communications officer, Hoshi Sato." Reed said in a warm manner, introducing himself again and Hoshi as well to the young teen. With Naruto being about 6'1, He stood about an inch over Reed, and had a significant height over Hoshi. "Hello, as you know, I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto spoke with a warm tone.

Reed smiled and nodded, while Hoshi almost burst out laughing but she stopped herself, "Oi, what is that all about?" Naruto asked in confusion, Hoshi shook her head, "I'm sorry, but on our world, we have a food called ramen, and we have a topping called Naruto for it meaning fishcake..." Naruto had his mouth watering hearing they had ramen as well, but then he grew a visible tic mark that the Human officers noticed when he heard about his name, "It seems our culture is similar, we have the wonderful food known as ramen, but my name also means 'Maelstrom' as in whirlpool..." Hoshi looked taken aback, "I'm very sorry Naruto, please forgive me!" Reed was hoping that this alien didn't freak out, they could use the ally.

Naruto shrugged it off, "It's fine, so, should we start discussing the hostage situation?" Reed nodded, "Yes, usually I would be suspicious of random aliens, but you seemed very kind, follow us." He followed them down the halls of the ship, in awe at the pure size, of the ship and it's crew. "So," Reed started as he sat in the chair and dismissed the extra crew fodder, I mean members. "We know that they are on the planet, but the aliens have us in their scanners, our scanners kind of sensed you, and any rescue attempt and they'll kill their hostages." Naruto grit his teeth, 'This is like shinobi missions all over again, though the bandits are aliens with super good technology.' Kurama scoffed, " **We got these weak ass fuckers, these maggots don't have chakra because it seems only our planet had the chakra tree and you're ningen were descendants of the eater of the tree, you could wipe this planet out I bet.** " Naruto nodded, 'Yeah, but I won't, maybe just the bastards holding people hostage.'

"We cou-" Reed got interrupted as Hoshi spoke up, "Lieutenant, we're getting a weak ems signal from the planets surface," Reed nodded, "Open the frequencies."

"Hello? Hello?" Came the voice of Trip, "Do you read me Enterprise?" Reed smiled, "We read you Trip, but your signal is still weak." Trip nodded though they couldn't see it, "I'm down here on the planet with a Vulcan in a cavern with an old radio, all that matters is you get the message again, alright, we set up a relay in the room we're in, beam get ready to fight, beam down 3-4 people in the away team for a rescue, then you'll rush in the Vulcan's caverns and get ready to set up a sneak attack, these are Captain's orders."

Reed was deep in thought, "Loud and clear, We'll beam soon." "Alright, Trip out." Reed stood up and looked to Naruto, "It looks like you can prove your friendship, are you good at fighting or shooting?" Naruto just gave him a big foxy grin again, "Oh please, this will be a cakewalk!" Reed nodded to Travis and regular crewmembers to keep the ship running as He, Naruto and Hoshi followed him to the teleporter room. "Alright, Kowalski, Johnson, with me and the space traveler, to the teleporter."

The two men nodded, while one got on with Reed and Naruto, one guy stayed in front of them, Reed looked at him in concern, "Is something wrong?" The man nodded, "I've heard of what those things can do to us," Reed sighed, "I've heard the same things now get up here" He said as the man walked up next to Naruto, "Alright, phase pistols on stun?" The man who got on instantly replied, "Stun sir," Reed nodded to them, "The captain specifically ordered to stun them, not kill." He flashed a phaser to Naruto, "Need one?" Naruto shook his head shocking them, "I'll be alright." 'This kid's gonna die,' the two crewmen thought.

Reed stared at Hoshi backing away, "It's a console ensign, it won't bite." Hoshi sighed, "No, it's a console it will just scramble your molecules." Reed with a determined face continued to talk, "Coordinates set?" "Aye sir," "Then energize," he said as he looked around, "Before we change our minds." Naruto looked confused at all this Hoshi started phasing them, "Hey, what are y'all nervous abo-" He couldn't finished as they were teleported to their target location.

The Andorian computer started beeping, "What is it?" asked their main leader, "Some kind of energy fluctuation, it's in the hostage room." At the same moment, the men from the Enterprise appeared and Archer showed them the way into the underground cave. But then he saw Naruto, with a finger over his hand telling them to shush, and quickly using chakra channeling it in his legs, he jumped up high latching onto the monastery ceiling with more chakra. While the Vulcans and Archer were shocked, they still did good acting, closed the cavern door and played dumb when there Andorians showed up.

"We sensed a massive energy surge in here, what are you doing?" The Andorian leader spoke, "Perhaps your equipment is malfunctioning." The Andorian sneered at her, "Or perhaps you have equipment you're hiding." He went up to his officer, "Watch them." Leaving the room the officer was forced stand around. Reed and the two enterprise men lost Naruto and hoped that he and them would be okay, but they were doing their mission, "This is it." he said quickly

The Andorian officer was speaking to T'pol at that moment, "Most Vulcans smell of dust," he said walking up in her personal space. 'Vulcan?!' Naruto thought excitedly, 'So much time has passed, but I still would consider them family,' Naruto thought with Determination, the Biju on the other hand weren't so sure, **"Kit, we're not so sure they will accept you, I'm sorry for saying this but don't let their rejection hurt you."** Naruto nodded to himself, 'I understand, I'm related to one Vulcan who was alive from about a thousand years ago who made sure that his children had the least amount of Vulcan genetics possible, they probably wont but it's nice to learn about them, roots of where my kinsman came from.' The Biju nodded, just wanting to see him happy, He was truly dense at times, from what the sensing energy of the Biju could tell, he related more with these Humans.

He started paying attention to the conversation again, smiling at the Vulcans and Archer who would gaze up at him, "but you're different." The Andorian finished as he stared practically into her soul, Trip off to the side after getting over the fact that a possible friend was sitting on the ceiling coughed to Archer, " _Something sure smells..."_ The Andorian aggressively turned to Trip, "Did you say something pink-skin?!" Trip just shook his head. Naruto had difficulty stifling his laughs. 'I could get used to him.'

Reed listened to the Andorians in the Atrium as he started setting up small bombs behind the wall, "This can't be right, I'm detecting four new bio signs, three human, one Is not in the database, but there is hints of Human and Vulcan in the signature. The commander was freaking out, "Where are they?" His lackey keval replied, "their all within twenty meters, the last one is thirty meters." "Where?" "I can't pinpoint the signal," "Try loosening the proximity sensors."

Back in the room with the hostages, the Andorian kept at it, "I've heard about your mating rituals... That Vulcan women force their men to fight each other to the death." Now he was close into her personal space and Naruto, Archer and Trip were having trouble not wanting to punch him. 'I'm gonna burn this creep to Shinigami's realm' Naruto thought with the Biju chanting, " **Kill the Smurf with antennas!"**

The man very close to her face continued flirting in this... weird, creepy way, "Would you like me to kill someone for you?" Archer spoke calmly, "Leave her alone." The Andorian looked at him and whispered to T'pol, "Would you like me to kill him?" Naruto had enough of this, he simply could not stand anymore. 'Today, a perverted smurf is going down.'

Naruto calmly quit channeling chakra to his body touching the ceiling, and got a kick as the Vulcans saw him slowly fall down towards the Andorian, T'pol, Archer and Trip noticing the falling shinobi as well, backed away from the Andorian, "Awe, what's the matter? Are Vulcan women really just scared little girls?" The Andorian said as he started walking towards. In the next second he was knocked to the ground, with Naruto on his back and blaster gun out of his hand. Trip quickly grabbed it and Archer started to secure the room, The Vulcans with T'pol included looked at this seemingly Human land on the Andorian with no struggle. Not only did shock fill their minds about his crazy power of sticking on the ceiling, and then casually falling on the Andorian, but they could feel something in the young teen that called to them, and made him an interesting person to them. Naruto quickly knocked the Andorian out by the neck before he could call for help, "Look's like that creep struck out," Naruto said with a chuckle, Trip started laughing at the Andorians expense as well, "Glad you were there for us" Trip spoke with T'pol slowly nodding and Archer saying his agreement from the other side of the room. "We can introduce ourselves later, it's about to go off," Archer called, and as soon as he said that, Reed activated the explosives causing the whole monastery to shake and for the Atrium to be covered in dust knocking one of the Andorians down.

Reed and the two crewmen following him started shooting their phasers at the Andorians who started shooting off their plasma guns hitting a crewman in the leg. It had become a standstill in the atrium, "Will he be alright? Reed asked, the Injured man replied, "Go ahead, I'll cover from here." When the Humans were checking on the injured man the Andorians used this moment to escape in the tunnels they had just came from. Reed and his uninjured crewman showed up in the room, "Two of them went down in the catacombs, the other is down in the atrium knocked out." The Vulcan religious leader sighed, "I hope you're pleased captain, you've turned a place of solitude into a warzone." As Archer grabbed a phase pistol, he gave one to Trip to hold the knocked out Andorian hostage. "I'm going with you," One of the Vulcan monks said suddenly. "Violence is no longer our way," the Leader said, "But we must protect what is ours." The Student replied.

The six of them went down into the catacombs, "Their down this way," T'pol spoke in haste, "This leads to the reliquary, only members may enter." The Vulcan spoke with authority. Archer was going to say something but Naruto interrupted, "Fuck that," He shocked the two Vulcans and the Humans. "The Andorians have already seen your relics, it wont make a difference for us." he spoke as he ran in and the Humans and Vulcans followed. Soon a gunfight emerged with the two Andorians trying to hold them off. The phasers continued to hit a rug strung up on a wall, and soon a metal vault door emerged from it. "Captain," Reed whispered to him and pointed to the Vault door, where Naruto was near clicking the buttons on the door to enter it. He unsheathed his sword and cut the rest of the rug off the wall as the door opened to reveal a huge chamber in the middle of the monastery with two walkways on each side, and panels on the wall lining up, and a power reactor in the middle. "Hold your fire!" Naruto yelled, "You might want to look at this."

The Humans, Vulcans and Andorians went to look at the discovery. "I don't believe this," Archer said. "Does that thing have imaging sensors?" Archer referred to what T'pol was holding, "Yes," she said tapping her pad. Suddenly a gun was pointed to Archer's head. "Place your weapons on the ground, I will... Kill him if necessary." Everyone paused what they were doing to see the Vulcan taking the captain hostage. "Give tha-" The Vulcan tried talking but Naruto hit the monk in the head with the blunt of his sword before sheathing it again. "Pfft, can you believe this guy?" The blonde chirped as he caught the Vulcan and let him down the ground easily.

"Violence in a sanctuary Captain?" Reed spoke as Archer played around, "Very disrespectful, but I'm sure it felt good."

Archer went to look at the chamber, "All this time, they've been calling these monks liars, and all this time they've been right." Reed spoke up, "They've got enough equipment down there to see what any Andorian is having for breakfast."

T'pol spoke up, "I've completed my scans."

Archer sighed, "Give it to him," T'pol in a Vulcan way was confused, "Sir?" Archer repeated himself, "give it to him."

T'pol slowly gave the Andorian the scans of the radio satellite. Archer growled at the Andorian, "you've gotten what you've wanted, so get out of here." The Andorian was suspicious, "How do we know you won't attack our vessel?" Archer sighed, "The Vulcans violated your treaty, and your people ought to know about it." Archer turned to T'pol, "You have a problem with that?" T'pol looked to Reed, "Your communicator." Reed handed his communicator to T'pol, who dialed in to enterprise, "T'pol to enterprise," "Go ahead," "The Andorian ship will be leaving the surface momentarily, their free to go." "Acknowledged."

She flipped the communicator down and gave it back to Reed. The Andorian looked at Archer a moment and spoke calmly, "We're in your debt." He nodded to T'pol, Reed and Naruto. Naruto spoke to the Vulcan as he rubbed the back of his head where he was hit, "Thanks for the Tour Vulcy." They slowly started to leave the monastery.

000000000000000

Back on the Enterprise, Archer ordered Reed with his new alien friend Naruto, Hoshi, Travis, and T'pol to join him in the briefing room. It was a small rectangular room with about ten chairs around a rectangular silver table. It was a moderate lounge room for discussions and briefings. When Reed and Naruto entered the room, everyone had already taken their seats, and Archer was directing them to the screen at the end of the room they could all see with a star chart on it. "Ah Lieutenant, Naruto. How is our guest doing on our fine ship?" Archer asked with a smile. Naruto gave the Captain his trademark foxy grin, "This is really amazing! This is the first time I've been in a starship this big! Well, the only starship besides my small vessel..."

Archer sighed and noticed T'pol the most interested and boring holes into the teenagers head, Naruto could feel it too. He turned to her and gave her a smile, "You're the most interesting! You must know this but the vessel I used to get out here, happens to be of Vulcan design." T'pol just chose to remain quiet a few seconds making Naruto stand on suspense, "Yes, A civilian shuttle and that design has been outdated for a few centuries. How may you have gotten a piece of my history, besides corrosion on the warp drive relays, it seems to be in perfect condition." Naruto nodded, Archer started speaking wanting keep T'pol from making him insecure, "Yes, all T'pol must be wondering is, how you received a very valuable piece of Vulcan technology, you see the Vulcans are very, picky per say when it comes to who they share their technology with. They've known the species of my planet for about a hundred years, and they've never given us anything of the sort, they believe in letting others evolve on their own."

T'pol actually nodded and agreed with the Captain, "What he says could have been said better, but he was accurate in stating how we disapprove of messing with other species, and believe you should fully evolve on your own."

Naruto nodded with his hand to his chin, "Well, I'm sure you want my Origin story Captain?"

Archer, along with Reed and Travis were all interested and nodded together, T'pol was just focused on how he had Vulcan technology. Hoshi and Phlox didn't care in the slightest to be honest, he seemed like a good kid. "Well, I suppose I could show you my memories..." Naruto replied while thinking of the repercussions. They may not accept him, or feel him to barbaric or stupid to be allies with. He could botch this whole diplomacy thing up, or get himself or others killed. That wouldn't be good representation. " **Be truthful and tell them the planet you're from, and you could use the Mangekyo to show them your past**." Kurama told him, 'That's a good ide- Mangekyo!? How do I have that?' " **Because idiot, you not only absorbed us, but the essence of Kaguya as well who also absorbed Madara."** 'I-I don't know how to feel about that, are Madara and Kaguya really sealed inside me and why didn't you tell me I had the Sharingan and Mangekyo earlier?' The Biju hesitated, " **Let's think about that later kit, focus on making this crew your friends, these seem to be the good guys." "Wait, the Mangekyo, using that on all of these people might injure him drastically!"** Gyuki spoke up with concern while Kurama inside the mindscape widened his eyes, " **Perhaps, but there's no other alternative is there? And kit, all I will say is that you have just awoken the Sharingan about an hour ago, the chakra you received is slowly transforming you, by the end of it you will be a god like Kaguya."** The rest of the Biju stayed silent, Naruto would have to be the one to risk it, but it sounded crazy to used the Mangekyo Sharingan several times, even if you're body had become revitalized with Kaguya chakra, and even if he was this powerful, he would still struggle as he's just awakening everything now without practice

Naruto nodded with a grin, "I'll just have to show you my past." Trip scoffed, "And how would you do that?" Naruto smiled even wider and went to the other end of the table infront of the star chart, he slowly closed his eyes, channeling chakra to them. Somehow he knew that he had entered the Mangekyo Sharingan state, 'Wait, won't my ey-' He was about to ask if his eyesight would deteriorate but he looked in the silver table and saw he had the EMS, 'H-How?!' The Biju groaned in unison, " **Madara and Kaguya you idiot!"** Shukaku yelled hurting his ears, 'Ah..'

"Now," Naruto spoke calmly, his tomoe spinning lazily in the blood red iris, captivating the crew and freaking them out as well, "I will not hurt you guys, you seem like good people and I want to be your friend and ally, so gaze into my eyes and I will allow you to take a trip down memory lane." Before anyone could ask him what he meant by that, they had all been trapped in his genjutsu.

'You know it sucks, I'm not completely powerful, I'm just doing really good with chakra and now genjutsu, I may as well just fight fair with a phaser.' Naruto thought with a sigh before reaching into Tsukyomi. All six of the crewmembers of the Enterprise appeared on black pavement, with a red sky looming overhead with a black moon, they looked at each other and saw they were black and white, "W-What the hell is this?" Archer asked as no one had an answer, "I think I can answer that," Came Naruto's voice as he formed infront of them. "Before any of you get angry and insecure, just give me a moment, let me make the environment. I'm... Kind of new at this." The Biju groaned again, their container is hopeless, all this power was forming and he doesn't know how to use it.

Soon buildings started to form, taking the shape of Konohagakure. "This is my village, my home I came from." Naruto spoke calmly as the scene before them began to take place, a young Naruto being kicked out of the market for wanting to buy food with the money he had. The fox hunt's that would happen each birthday when drunks would search him out for blood. Naruto started forming every event that came to mind, from the genin graduation to the fourth great ninja war, every event of his ninja career they saw. It shocked the enterprise crew, and for the first time in a long time, T'pol felt her emotions on the brink, and they confused her terribly. Eventually, the happy stuff started forming, Like making friends with the rookies, finding Tsunade and bringing back the next village leader, him discovering the Vulcan shuttle pod and him dreaming for the stars. The crew smiled at seeing the reactions of his friends, they all felt sad and angry and understanding when he had to go on this trip. Then he had even shown them what he was thinking and feeling during the Andorian crisis.

Eventually the world dissolved and cracked apart, instantly the crew were back in the discussion room and Archer noticed not a single minute had passed, "Woah," Travis interrupted, "Woah is right." Naruto fell down on a knee while grabbing the table, "Ah fuck, fuck, fuck..." he murmured as blood started to pour from his eyes. " **If not for the fact you're basically a god now, an energy powerhouse, you'd be dead kit. You took way to much strain using it on six people at once**." Naruto nodded with a badly made smile. Hoshi, and surprisingly T'pol rushed up to him to help get him to sick bay. "Are you okay Naruto?" Phlox asked in worry, "I'm fine Doc, strained my eyes for a bit though, temporary blindness due to extending my chakra pathways when they weren't ready."

"That's very interesting as well, chakra, can you explain why no one else in the galaxy so far can't use it but your species can?" Naruto nodded even though phlox couldn't see, "You see, one person gained the power of chakra, and then it went on in her descendents and spread." Phlox nodded, "Very interesting, we will have to go over that history later." Naruto nodded and smiled feeling the blood be wiped away from his face, 'I wish I could fucking see,' Naruto complained as temporary blindness was annoying the hell out of him. "Thank you." he heard T'pol say, "For what?" He questioned innocently. T'pol gave a Vulcan sigh, "for taking care of the Andorian who thought Harrassing me was okay because I'm a woman."

"Oh!" Naruto chirped, "It's all good! I got sick of his sexist behavior!" T'pol felt warm on the inside as she cleaned his blood running down his face and bid him farewell. In the conference room, Archer, Travis, Reed and Trip were talking. "Well, I hope he's gonna be okay, and I'll visit him soon, but any thoughts on him? Any idea's on how to help him?" Archer asked as he sat down with his three ensigns. "Well," Reed started, "I support the Idea that he should stay with us on our Journey, he's proven reliable and very kind to his friends." Travis nodded but Trip shook his head in hesitation, "There's still a lot he hasn't told us, his planet of origin, his species, his favorite food. I think we need to get to know him, but... That also entails leaving him on this ship with us." He smiled at the Captain who smiled back, "Well, we'll let him get some rest from... His unfortunate incident and then we'll go visit him. Let Phlox take good care of him." The three nodded to their captain and they went to the bridge to plot the next course.

It had been a few days, and Archer and the four others, Phlox was taking care of Naruto the whole time, of the main crew had visited him when he had came too, his eyes were working fine now and he was ready to go. "About going Naruto," Archer spoke with some guilt put in on purpose, "I'm afraid you can't go." Naruto looked worried, "Why not? I have worlds to explore!" Archer briefly grinned at T'pol and Phlox, Looking back to the Blonde, "Well, can I ask why you are out here? Really? We've only learned about your combat abilities, your mission in space and how the home life was, you've not told us your planet, species or even favorite food. What is your goal for yourself, or your planet?"

Naruto looked down in thought as the crew grew restless, grinning he looked back up at Archer, "Ramen is the greatest food there is by the way... And why am I here? Besides the mission for allies, and exploration, I've decided I want the experience and adventure... You saw in my flashbacks, how I proclaimed I'd be the next and greatest Hokage?" The crew nodded and most of them besides a certain Vulcan smiled, "Yes we do," Archer spoke for them, "Well, recently my dream has changed." This shocked them from seeing his sheer determination in the face of death as a kid. Kids fighting in the military alone shocked them, but Archer, Phlox and T'pol understood that it was a wartorn world. "I don't just want to be the Hokage, I want to unify my world in peace." This shocked them and T'pol couldn't help but ask, "Why, what is your goal for unification of a planet into one government?" Many people wanted to unify governments and worlds, not all for a good cause.

Naruto gave another foxy smile, "So that my planet can live in peace, and soar amongst the stars! For now, I believe that change would be difficult, we're still evolving, but one day! One day, my planet will be something special, we have the power from ourselves, if only we could tap into it for peaceful and exploration purposes." The crew was smiling at him as T'pol was neutral but respected his dream of peace.

"Well, that's it then. We are on a mission of exploration as well, us Humans are finally stepping amongst the stars, and it can't be any other way than for you to join us! You have plenty of time!" Archer spoke with a confidence that made Naruto positive things would work out, "Of course, it's good to meet you crew, I'm from Planet Element!"

"WHAT?!"

"I had my suspicions."

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **"What is this thing called rap?"**

 **"Oh, it was a music genre from the early 21st century, it's been outdated for awh-"**

 **"I love it! 'Whatchu gonna do, nigga what should I do?'"**

 **-sweat drops all around...-**

* * *

 **OMFG, Over 10k words in a single chapter, I'm bushed... And I drank all my cream soda by the first portion where he was still in Konoha D:**

 **I hope it is an enjoyable chapter and I really focused on things historically being accurate, but that's always a problem, feel free to critique my writing style or historical inaccuracy, and as always...**

 **Live long and profit!~ Mr. Ferengi Spock**

 **I didn't wish to make Naruto too OP, so he has all this Biju chakra and power, but it's still forming and renewing and he's not a God like figure yet. Trying to make it more balanced.**


End file.
